Bleu océan
by Charlieworld
Summary: "Je ne sais pas où tu es, Britt. Dis-moi, envoies moi un signe, n'importe quoi. Dis-moi où tu te caches. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu ne peux pas t'en aller, disparaitre et me laisser là. Je t'attendrais, Brittany."
1. Lettre 1

_Hey B,_

 _Elle n'a pas voulu me dire où tu es. Je savais que ta mère était têtue et coriace, mais pas à ce point. Tu me manques. Et je ne sais pas où tu es. Où es-tu, B ? Pourquoi tu te caches ?_

 _Quinn m'a dit hier que tu ne reviendrais pas au lycée pendant un moment. Je t'ai appelée, je t'ai laissé des tonnes de messages. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. J'espère que tu les écouteras. Tous. Ils sont pour toi._

 _Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie._

 _Je suis allée chez toi, hier. J'ai escaladé le mur de ta chambre jusqu'à ta fenêtre, pour espérer te trouver là, peut être malade, d'où ton absence… Mais je ne t'ai pas vue. J'y suis même rentrée, parce que tes parents n'étaient sortis. Ton parfum était toujours là. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin. Je sais que tu es là. Parles moi._

 _Je me suis allongée sur ton lit et j'ai fixé le plafond. Tu avais déjà repéré cette petite fissure à côté du lustre ? Pas moi._

 _Quand je suis entrée dans ta chambre (par la fenêtre, les vieilles habitudes sont dures à quitter), mis à part ton parfum, quelque chose m'a surpris. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas critiquer mais c'est comme si ce n'étais plus ta chambre. Bien sûr, il y avait tes affaires, absolument toutes. Mais il n'y avait pas tes survêtements de danse parterre, tes draps n'étaient pas roulés en boule au fond de ton lit et tes feuilles d'exercice de maths n'étaient pas en désordre sur le bureau._

 _Je veux dire, absolument tout était rangé. Et je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Parce que je connais que trop bien ton système d'organisation. Je sais que tu ne ranges pas tes cours par matière mais par semaine. Je sais que tu laisses toujours tes crayons de couleur sortis à coté de ton lit pour pouvoir dessiner quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Je sais que tes vêtements sont rangés par couleur et non pas en fonction de la saison à laquelle tu les portes. Et je sais que la panière de Lord T. est toujours à coté de ton lit._

 _Mais elle n'y était plus, ainsi que les crayons de couleur. Comme si rien n'était à sa place dans ton petit monde._

 _Je sais qu'il n'a pas disparu, lui. Lord Tubbs, je veux dire. Je l'ai vu dans le jardin. Il est même venu me voir par lui-même et il ne m'a pas griffé. Peut-être qu'il veut bien que je vienne chez toi maintenant ? Je crois qu'il te cherche Britt. Et moi aussi. Où es-tu ?_

 _Quand j'étais dans ta chambre, j'y ai déposé les bonbons que je suis allé chercher pour toi. Je pensais que tu étais malade alors j'ai pris tes préférés. Les multicolores, ceux qui piquent. Je sais que tu les adores. Parce qu'ils sont 'méchants à l'extérieurs et incroyablement doux à l'intérieur'. Comme moi. Parce que tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?_

 _J'espère vraiment que tu les trouveras avant Lord Tubb._

 _Il y avait ton bracelet sur la table de chevet. Le bleu. Celui du centre commercial._

 _Tu te souviens de ces grandes boites à surprises, celle dans laquelle j'avais vidé mon portemonnaie pour avoir le plus beau ? C'était là qu'on avait eu. Peut-être que tu as oublié. J'avais le rouge et tu avais le bleu. Je voulais que tu aies celui-là parce qu'il est exactement de la même couleur que tes yeux. Bleu azur, bleu océan. Cette couleur dans laquelle tu peux plonger sans avoir peur de couler. Cette couleur qui me laisse penser que tout est possible._

 _Ne paniques pas si, quand tu rangeras tes T-shirts tu ne retrouves pas celui avec le canard. Je l'ai pris avant de partir. Et je l'ai aspergé de parfum, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire parce que j'ai éternué pendant tout le trajet du retour. Mais maintenant je le porte, comme si tu étais un peu avec moi. J'espère que l'odeur ne partira pas. Je ne veux pas. Je dormirais avec ce soir._

 _C'est l'automne. En rentrant chez moi j'ai remarqué ça. C'était étrange parce que c'est toi d'habitude qui porte attention à ce genre de choses. Pas moi. Mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment vu, les feuilles rouges tomber, le ciel gris clair, presque bleu pale. Je sais que c'est ta saison préférée parce que c'est comme si le monde était un tigre entrain de rugir. Tout est cuivré, tout est calme. Les feuilles tombent, elles 's'envolent', elles 's'enfuient'. Il commence à faire froid. Et il commence à faire nuit tôt. Où es-tu ?_

 _Je me suis toujours assuré que tu rentres avant la nuit pendant l'hiver. Je t'ai toujours raccompagnée chez toi après les cours. Pour m'assurer que tu n'aies pas froid. Et pour être sure que tu sois chez toi, en sécurité. Je fais parfois le chemin jusqu'à ta maison, inconsciemment après les entrainements de Sue. Et je m'assois sur ce banc en face de ta maison ou alors je vais sur la balançoire dans ton jardin quand tes parents ne sont pas là. Et je t'attends. Je regarde chaque lumière s'allumer et s'éteindre par les différentes fenêtres de ta maison, je guette ta présence, je cherche ta silhouette. Il m'arrive de m'allonger dans ton jardin quand la nuit est tombée, mes yeux alternent entre la fenêtre sombre de ta chambre et les étoiles qui éclairent le ciel._

 _Je ne sais pas où tu es, Britt. Dis-moi, envoies moi un signe, n'importe quoi. Dis-moi où tu te caches. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu ne peux pas t'en aller, disparaitre et me laisser là. Je t'attendrais, Brittany. On ne se débarrasse pas d'une Lopez comme ça._

 _J'espère que tu liras cette lettre, je la déposerais sur ton oreiller demain matin. Fais en sorte que Lord T. ne la réduise pas en confettis, tu sais autant que moi qu'il en est capable._

 _Je t'aime Brittany S. Pierce. Je te supplie de me répondre. Appelles moi._

 _San._


	2. Lettre 2

_San,_

 _Monsieur Shuester est un imbécile. Tu as une voix magnifique, c'est à toi qu'il aurait dû donner les solos des régionales. Sérieusement. Je ne critique pas la voix de Rachel 'à la hauteur de son égo' (je sais que c'est un compliment, je te connais Santana Lopez) mais je pense que tu as bien plus à offrir. Tu as ces émotions, tu as cette douce rage que tu contrôles parfaitement. Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus ? Cette façon que tu as ne pas tout contrôler quand tes émotions prennent le dessus. Ca fait comme un joli craquement dans ta voix. Exactement comme les feuilles d'automne sur lesquelles on marche quand on rentre de l'école le soir._

 _J'ai écouté les messages que tu m'as laissé. Tous. J'ai cru que mon téléphone n'allait plus marcher. Santana Lopez ! Quarante-sept messages vocaux. Certains étaient joyeux, d'autres non. Certains étaient courts, tu ne disais pas plus de trois mots. Dans d'autre il y a des silences. Nos silences. Ceux que je préfère, ceux dans lesquels je te dis à quel point je t'aime. Et puis je t'ai entendue pleurer. Je sais que tu aurais aimé le contrôler, que tu aurais aimé ne pas pleurer. J'ai pleuré aussi._

 _J'aurais aimé te prendre dans mes bras, te dire que je suis là, que je ne suis pas loin._

 _Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée parce que mes crayons de couleurs devront rester rangés quelques temps encore dans leur boite et que Lord Tubbington ne dormira pas encore avec moi. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête. Mais un jour, je te promets de venir sonner à ta porte pour récupérer mon T-shirt préféré. Mais il te va bien._

 _Je me souviens de la première fois que tu l'as mis. C'était la première fois que tu m'as montré que tu m'aimais. Toute la nuit. Et dieu sait à quel point tu m'aimes ! Et le lendemain matin, tu t'es réveillé dans mes bras, tu m'as chuchoté des mots doux à l'oreille et tu t'es levée, nue. Tu as enfilé mon T-shirt qui avait été envoyé au sol la veille, et tu as baillé, les cheveux en pagaille, la couverture te couvrant encore partiellement._

 _C'était réellement mon plus beau réveil._

 _Je suis désolée Santana. Je suis désolée parce que je ne pourrais pas te faire parvenir cette lettre maintenant. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter toutes les réponses que tu espères. Pardonnes moi. Je reviendrais. Je te promets de revenir._

 _J'ai lu tes mots. Je sais que tu aimes escalader le mur sous ma fenêtre. J'aime le faire aussi pour aller dans ta chambre plus rapidement. J'espère le faire bientôt. Je te promets de le faire bientôt. Malgré le fait que Lord Tubbs en ai mangé la moitié, les bonbons me sont bien parvenus. Je crois qu'il est malade maintenant. Prends soin de lui si tu peux. Il me manque terriblement. Et je suis contente que vous soyez réconciliés._

 _Je regarde les étoiles aussi de là où je suis. J'imagine que tu es là, avec moi. Ne prends pas froid, pas pour moi. Il y avait des orages la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pas dormi. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur. Moi si. Viens me sauver. Viens me protéger. J'ai essayé de faire comme si tu étais là. Je me suis roulée en boule, sous ma couette et j'ai attendu que ça passe en espérant que tu ouvres la porte de ma chambre et que tu me prennes dans tes bras._

 _Tu me manques Santana Lopez. Tu me manques terriblement._

 _Comment oublier les bracelets ? Impossible. Tu étais restée toute la journée devant le magasin de jouets pour avoir le bracelet bleu. Le plus beau. Et puis le lendemain matin, tu es venue à l'école. Puck me parlais de quelque chose dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Mais je me souviens que, quand tu as passé la grille de la cour d'école, je ne pouvais plus écouter le moindre mot de ce qu'il me racontait._

 _Tu étais là, avec ton sourire radieux, brandissant la petite balle en plastique contenant ce fameux bracelet. Tu me l'as accroché autour du poignet et on est allées en classe. Tu te souviens que Noah avais dit que c'était un truc de filles. Tu te souviens de tous ces mots en espagnol que tu lui avais dit ? Moi je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de tout._

 _Tu m'avais ensuite dit que ce n'étais pas tellement méchant quand je t'ai réprimandé mais je sais que c'est faux. Et c'est mieux si c'est faux._

 _Tu me manques, tu me manques atrocement. J'irais dehors regarder les étoiles ce soir. J'espère que toi aussi._

 _Je t'aime aussi Santana Lopez. Attends-moi, s'il te plait. Je reviendrais._

 _B._


	3. lettre 3

_Brittany,_

 _Cette journée a été longue mais j'en suis finalement arrivée au bout. C'était étrange. C'était étrange à quel point tu étais partout à la fois. Et c'est étrange parce que tu laisses ce vide en moi. Ce vide qui m'aspire, qui me ronge._

 _C'était lundi. Tu sais ce que ça signifie à Mc Kinley. Lundi. Nouvelles rumeurs, nouveaux couples, nouvelles histoires racontées de la soirée de samedi. Je crois que je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je suis fatiguée de ne pas être vraiment là Comme si je ne respirais plus. Lundi. Je compte les jours jusqu'à ton retour. Des jours sans fin, des jours, ou bien des semaines, sans que je sache quand ça se termineras. Mais je peux compter. Et je peux attendre. Tant que tu vas bien, je peux attendre._

 _Je crois que Quinn a remis ça, avec Puck. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé mais ça se voit. Quinn s'inquiète pour toi. Elle ne sait pas non plus où tu es. Ses parents ne lui ont rien dit mais elle est sure qu'ils savent. Après tout, nos mères ont été amies avant nous, pas vrai ? Des amies qui se disent tout, qui partage tout. Partages tes peurs avec moi, dis-moi où se trouve ta cachette._

 _Je pensais qu'ils nous diraient. Que tu étais malade. Ou en vacance. Ou peu importe où tu es. Je pensais qu'ils en parleraient. Mais ils n'ont rien dit. Aucun prof n'a pensé à appeler ton nom pendant l'appelle. J'ai cru mourir. Comment peuvent-ils t'oublier ? Je crois que c'est impossible. Ils savent forcément._

 _Sue m'a redescendue en bas de la pyramide. Je suis arrivée en retard. Je t'attendais. Devant ton casier. Ton casier plein de couleurs, ton casier à ton image. Où il y a des photos de nous. J'ai résisté à en faire la combinaison pour l'ouvrir. Je ne pense pas tenir demain. Je la connais par cœur. Je veux revoir. Je veux revoir tes souvenirs. Et je sais que tu y caches tes secrets._

 _1403\. Le quatorze mars. C'était le lendemain du départ aux concours de cheerleading national. Le premier qu'on a gagné ensemble. Pendant notre première année de lycée. On était dans la même chambre. Toi, moi et Quinn. Les trois les plus hautes dans la pyramide. On était les invincibles. Et on a gagné. Et tu m'as embrassé. Tu te souviens de ce premier trajet en bus ? On a roulé toute la nuit. Trois états à traverser. Des heures interminables de route. Tu te souviens des lumières dehors ? De nos dessins sur la buée de la vitre ? De nos fous rires, de notre musique, de nos jeux ? Je me rappelle de tout._

 _Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule. Tu m'as embrassé dans le cou, tu m'as dit qu'on allait gagner parce que les juges ne pourraient pas ne pas nous aimer. Ne pourraient pas ne pas m'aimer. J'étais angoissée. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma place. Je ne voulais pas faire perdre l'équipe. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreille alors que tout le monde s'était endormi dans ce bus. Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi. C'était la deuxième fois. Je me souviens._

 _Je me souviens du bus sombre, et des lumières des lampadaires refléter dans tes yeux bleus. Je me souviens de ton sourire, de ta main dans la mienne. Et puis tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule. Je n'osais pas bouger. Pendant cinq heures, je suis restée réveillée, pour être sure que tu dormais bien, à moitié allongée contre moi. Je me souviens des musiques qui défilaient dans nos écouteurs, de ta respiration contre mon cou. Et de l'odeur de ton shampooing. C'est quelque chose que je me souviendrais toujours._

 _C'était la deuxième fois. La deuxième que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais._

 _Brittany. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir continuer de supporter tout ça sans toi. Je veux dire, la routine. Le chemin sans toi. Je veux à nouveau t'attendre devant ta maison parce que tu mets trop de temps à te préparer le matin. Je veux te réprimander et te dire qu'on va arriver en retard pour que tu déposes un bisou sur ma joue et que tu me fasses ce clin d'œil qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Je veux passer mes heures de cours de maths à rire et à dessiner tout ce qu'il nous passe par la tête. Je veux que tu m'expliques ces exercices que je ne comprends pas._

 _Je veux te chuchoter des mots en espagnol en prétendant te donner des cours particuliers. Je veux aller m'assoir au fond de la salle de chant et critiquer Berry et Finnocence._

 _Je veux te dire que je t'aime. Je veux voir tes yeux briller quand je prononce ces mots. Je veux te dire que tu es mon monde. Que je me suis construite autour de toi et que je ne peux plus faire autrement. Je ne peux pas me lever le matin et savoir que tu ne seras pas là aujourd'hui. Que je n'entendrais pas ton rire._

 _Ton rire me manque. Je crois que c'est le pire._

 _Je ne sais pas si ma première lettre t'es parvenue. Alors je passe par la boite aux lettres cette fois ci. J'étais tellement habituée à passer devant ta maison que je n'avais jamais remarqué où elle était. Je remarque des choses sans toi. Comme si mes yeux s'ouvraient à nouveau, mais tu sais, c'est moins beau sans toi. Le monde est triste. Je suis triste. Je t'attendrais demain matin. Devant chez toi. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant onze ans._

 _Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement fort. Dis-moi que tu vas bien._

 _San._


End file.
